


Should’ve Chosen Purple

by england_is_mine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Flowers, London, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/england_is_mine/pseuds/england_is_mine
Summary: Alex does something romantic for Miles and comes back to a shock (i’m so sorry).





	Should’ve Chosen Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been toying on my mind for a while now, I first came up with it when trying to think of ideas for an English exam and adapted it to be Alex and Miles for AO3. Would suggest that when reading scroll line by line to not spoil it, as it’s terribly short :)
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Although resemblance to real people is implied, any actions they depict are not real. Their privacy must be respected at all times.

As I paced through London streets during a warm spring day, I was engulfed with images of him. His beauty has made me effeminate, and I can’t help but smirk and grin with a childish demeanour as my thoughts are flooded of the man that makes me feel so at home, so loved, so safe. Sometimes I feel as if I’m floating; I’m dreaming and this isn’t really real. 

That’s how I feel today whilst I let crisp heat graze my skin and wish it was him instead. I had awoken early, as per usual- I always hated being the early bird as it meant there was less time we spent together. I wished one day that my eyes would flutter open to him caressing my hair, whispering to me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me.

I sighed softly at the thought whilst I maneuvered through the street, drunk in love. I left him sleeping and thought I’d do something romantic to kill the time. He always woke up late. I left him a note.

‘I’ll be gone a few hours. Love you x’

The sun was blinding white and soft yellows and the business men slithered from place to place at rush hour; I among them. But my business was much greater. As much as it was filled with grime, filth and crime, London could be beautiful in the sun. I drew in a large breath and released it, smiling, as though it was fresh country air, and not the busiest pollution-filled high street in the world.

I made it to the flower shop. As if I wasn’t happy before, I ogle at a rainbow full of colour and the scent of perfume upon entrance. I choose some out for him. Pale pink with a few yellows thrown in there- he likes purple but I think it’s ugly in roses.

‘Thanks, honey.’ An elderly woman with a voice like honey speaks as I hand her the notes. ‘Anyone special?’

My man. My baby. My love. My life.

‘No, not really.’

I blush and tuck my hair behind my ear. I know she knows I’m telling fibs, but I want him to be mine. To exist in my mind only, so only I can thrive off our love, and no one else. And so I rush back when she smirks, praying that he’s awake now and waiting for me to come home. Whilst I stumble like Bambi back home, I imagine him huddled over coffee with a cigarette on the balcony, looking out over all of London for me as the sun blinds him. I bet he wonders where I am!

I creep in with the widest grin, but he’s not there. The blinds are closed. To the bedroom then. I tip toe along whispering floor boards until-

Moan. Clatter. Smash. Pant.

I find him in bed with somebody else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’M EVIL. I’M SURE MILES IS AN ANGEL.


End file.
